My Perfect Valentine
by MerDerMcPerfect
Summary: Meredith was hired as Derek's assistant for almost 3 years ago. One day Derek asks Meredith a simple question that changes everything. Mostly just romance...AU Story.
1. I have gone Insane

**Disclamer**: I do not own Grey's Anatomy cast. If I did I would be the happiest person in the world! Lol...

Author: Okey guys this is my very first fanfic story (even though I have red like a millions of fanfics). As usual it's a MerDer story. Just to warn you guys my stories will be most likely always about MerDer. Anyways this has been proof read by me bestfriend Sasha:)

**Summary**: Meredith was hired as Derek's assistant for almost 3 years ago. One day Derek asks Meredith a simple question that changes everything.

**Enjoy!**

Tomorrow is Feb 14th. Everyone loves the day, well, everyone who gets romanced. I like to call the day Independence Day, coz I've been single since...I can't even remember when, and that's how long it was. I keep telling myself that the reason I'm still single is coz men are so stupid and just a waste of time. But my heart and friends seems to think it's alright if they interfere with my mantra. They keep telling me that the reason I'm still single is because of the man that's walking towards me right now, Derek Shepherd. He is so dreamy! What can I say? He is a famous celebrity, all his looks, it's all natural. I mean, he has the most piercing blue eyes, perfect styled brown hair with natural bronze highlights, tanned skin and just the right amount of muscles rippling through his rolled up sleeves shirt. Now he is smiling at me with that dreamy smile of his. No wonder they call him McDreamy! Now he is saying something, Derek Shepherd is talking to me; those perfect lips...imagine what they would feel like against mine. Oh wait! He is talking to me; my boss is talking to me! Wake up…

"Meredith...Meredith!" He said a little louder.

"Oh! Mr. Shepherd, sorry what were you saying?" I asked, trying hard to focus on what he is saying instead of his lips against mine.  
He laughed a little while shaking his head before saying, "I was just asking if you can work tomorrow? I know it's Valentine's Day and you might have plans but it would be great if you can work tomorrow."

I didn't even think of saying no, because there is no way I can say no when he is giving me the head tilting to the side with that very dreamy smile.

"Uh…um..No." I can't think when he looks at me like that, but now he's frowning. His beautiful face is frowning, and he looks sad.

"Well, that's alright I'll just have to…." He started to walk away and I realised what I said.

"No! Wait!" I said as I stood from my chair and he turned around slightly. "I meant no, I don't have any plans…tomorrow coz it's Valentine's day and I don't do anything on Valentine's Day except sit on the couch and watch romantic movies and eat from the tub of ice cream, which is pathetic, I know but I'm me and my point is I don't have any plans tomorrow and yes I can work." Oh My Gosh! I just rambled. In front of Derek Shepherd! This is so embarrassing and now he's smirking at me.

"Don't worry, I think it's adorable when you ramble, and I'll see you tomorrow!" With that he walked inside his office.

I fell into my chair, thinking through the conversation we just had. Did I really just ramble to him and he think it's adorable? He thinks my rambling is adorable! For the last 3 years of working as his assistant, he hasn't said anything like that to me, most of the time he acts professional, maybe it's a sign. Derek asking me to stay with him on Valentine's Day and telling me my rambling is adorable. It's a sign! But my head keeps telling me the other way. _Meredith you're going insane he ask you because he wants you to do work. He has probably said the word "adorable" to many girls_. Maybe my head is right. I, Meredith Grey, have gone insane. It's official.

A/N: So that is my first chapter, tell me what you think. Like it? or Hate it?  
I have finished this story so I'm just gonna update chapters every now and then:)

Read, Reaview & Love:)


	2. Feelings are Mutual

**Disclaimer**: Like I said before I don't own Grey's and there will be some Made of Honour lines in this chapter and I don't own them either.

**A/N**: Thanks guys for the reviews and No Derek will not take advantage of Mer's love, you guys will see Derek's feelings in this chapter…

**Enjoy!**

14th of February 2012

I slammed my hand into my alarm, 5:00 am, time to start my day. I went to shower, ate my breakfast and because it's suppose to be a holiday I'm wearing casual clothes today. Casual by means, wearing my lavender 'V' neck long sleeved shirt, my dark jeans and comfy converse shoes. I like to wear comfortable not like the rest with their high heels clicking everywhere. I also made sure that I went to Starbucks to get Derek coffee and for myself, I've been doing this for the last 3 years so I know what coffee he likes by heart.

"Can I get a cappuccino, two sugars and a decaf, triple grande, extra hot, stirred, no-foam Caramel Macchiato with extra caramel, fill that 70% of the way. Thank you." I said as I approached the counter.

After I got our coffee I went to work at 6:45, just on time to put the contracts he needs to sign and interviews he needs to attend. I waited behind my desk, and just like I know he came 5 mins. before 7, he's always on time never late. He walks to my desk…

"Morning Mr. Shepherd" I said as I handed his coffee "coffee the way you like it" I added with a big smile, nothing makes me happy than to spend my Valentine's Day with Derek.

"You're a life saver, thank you! I love it how you bring me coffee every morning" he said as he took a sip.

"Love you too" I said and as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted because now he's looking at me, so I looked down and bit my lip.

"What was that?" he asked with a smug look on his face.

"Oh! Nothing, I just said I'm glad that I'm working today" I quickly covered my slip up. '_You have to be more careful on what you say Meredith, for Christ sake focus!_' I thought to myself.

"Oh me too!" he said a little too cheery. "And remember it's just Derek no Mr. Shepherd that's my dad, you've been working here for 3 years" And he started to walk off and I turned around hoping to talk to my person Cristina when suddenly…

"I know what you said before, don't worry it's not just you who have said it" he said leaning too close to my face; I felt my breath caught in my throat as I swallowed. "Good day Meredith" and he starts to walk to his office. All I did was stand there still relishing the feel of the close proximity I felt, when I remember I had to go to Cristina. I stopped in front of Cristina's desk, puffing, she gave me a weird look.

"Oh what did you do now?" She said, Cristina and I have been friends since we were old enough to know how to sneak out the windows of our house to go partying. She knows me inside and out, and most of the time she knows I'm always in trouble.

"What? What do you mean, what did I do? Why do you assume that I did something? I didn't do anything, I came to work and brought _him_coffee and then we talked and things" I rambled on and on, while Cristina stares at me "Stop staring!"

Suddenly she starts laughing, and so I stood and put my hand to my waist looking at her, until she settled down "Sorry, it's just, you should know by now that every time you ramble you give out too much information and just makes it easier for me to know that you really did something"  
She said as her laughter subsided.

"Fine! I told _him_ I love _him_" I said a bit worried. Then again Cristina started laughing "What now!"

"I'm sorry, you should have seen you face, it looked like you're so worried about it"

"Of course I'm worried! You know what, I shouldn't have come here, I knew you won't take it seriously" I said starting to back away.

"No wait, really Mer there's nothing to be worried about, did he hear it? What did he say" suddenly leaning over her desk looking so interested.

I sighed and drop to the chair beside my so called _best friend_"Yeah he heard me, and he said that don't worry coz he has heard it from many girls saying it to his face, it was so embarrassing" I said as I buried my face into my hands.

"See nothing to worry about McDreamy even said it, Seriously Mer! Go back to work, stop worrying to much" Cristina said as she turned back to her work dismissing me, as I stood up I poke my tongue out at her back "Don't you poke you tongue at me Meredith Grey!"

"Whatever" I said and rolled my eyes while I walked back to my desk.

**MEANWHILE IN DEREK'S OFFICE**  
**DEREK'S POV**

As I came inside my office I saw all paper work neatly put in the middle of my table. Meredith really do make my life easy, she's something else not like any other girls I've met. Just then I remembered I was suppose to call my best friend, so I put my earpiece on and started walking in front of my massive window overlooking the busy city of New York.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

The phone rang 3 times before it was answered by a very sleepy Mark Sloan. "Morning sunshine!" I teased.

"Shut up" he grumbled "What do you want?"

"I was just calling to say that I have to cancel drinks tonight; I have some…umm… things to do"

"Whatever man, just say you're ditching me to be with a chick, I won't take it bad it's alright really" Mark said, I can tell his got the smug look on his face right now.

"No, I just have to really work late you know lot's of things to sign"

"Uhuh" Mark said meaning he doesn't really believe me. I might as well say the truth.

"Fine, do you remember my assistant? Meredith?"

"Of course how can I forget? That chick has the hottest ass ever!"

"Mark!" I was shock he said that but I shouldn't be because he is The Mark Sloan he's a manwhore since we were in middle school.

"What? I'm just stating the truth!"

"Anyway, I asked her to work today on Valentine's Day and now I feel bad coz I might have interrupted something like a dinner plan or I dunno, but I'm pretty sure she has no boyfriend so that's out of my worries but you know I still feel bad."

"Shep, you're turning into a chick stop worrying! Look if it'll make you feel better take her to lunch or something" Mark suggested.

"You're right I'll take her to lunch, thanks Mark" I said smiling about the idea. I have never thought Mark has other ideas other than sex.

"And Shep, while you're out with her get laid please" and with that I heard a click to the other end. I spoke too soon, it's Mark what can I expect.

I did some paper work for a while then I looked at my watch it was 11:43 am, just the right time, I'll go ask her. _For Christ sake why am I so nervous! She's only your assistant and just going out for lunch no big deal!_ As I walked out my office I saw her typing on her laptop, she looked up _She so beautiful! Her eyes, it's like she can see right through me!_ I smiled at her, and she smiled back _beautiful smile too!_

"Hey! Do you need anything?" she asked still smiling, she's got a great smile.

"No, not at all I was just wondering if you would be glad to…" Why is this so hard, it's not like I'm asking her out.

"To?" she ask.

"What?" I ask and I realised I was asking her to go to lunch _I'm an idiot._"Oh! That's right sorry…I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to have lunch at the restaurant down stairs" I asked with a smile that I know no one can say no to.

"Are you sure? I mean I can stay here and eat lunch coz I have to finish this work so you don't have to do so much tomorrow." I smiled even more, she's so caring.

"I ask didn't I? So? Lunch?" _That wasn't so hard was it?_ _It felt like I was in high school again._

"umm…okey. Hang on I have to grab my bag" she mumbled quickly and I nodded.

**A/N**: Next Chapter Lunch _**Date**_? Like it? Hate?

**Read, Review & Love**


	3. Lunch and Parks

**Discalimer**: Sadly I do not own Grey's Anatomy:(

**A/N**: So guys here is the lunch _**date**_? LOL and I also sneaked Aidan Andrews at the end..lol

**Enjoy!**

**MEREDITH"S POV**

I looked through my bag for my phone frantically, he asked me to have lunch with him. Derek Shepherd asked me to have lunch with him. As I found my phone I sent a quick message to Cristina.

**Mer: McDreamy, Lunch, Now!  
**

I stood back up and turned back to Derek.

"Ready?" he asked and I just nodded and we walked through the elevators. As we we're riding the elevator I felt my phone vibrated.

**Cris: Girl you have to start writing in full sentences, for what I can understand is that you are about to eat McDreamy for lunch and that would not be good.**

I rolled my eyes, why can't she just get it straight away. I mean she's Cristina Yang she has to know.

**Mer: Derek asked me to have lunch with him! Can't talk right now talk to you later.  
**

**Cris: Ooooh! This is interesting! There better be details, I want details later!  
**

Cristina always wanting to know every single detail in my life. We rode the elevator down in the ground floor in silence not an awkward one which is surprising. As we stepped out of the elevator, he made a small gesture that surprised me. He put a gentle hand just down my back. Just from the small gesture I felt like there was electricity that went through my spine. He guided our way to the restaurant inside the building, as we got our seats him being as a gentleman he pulled the chair and it felt weird because no one has ever done that to me.

"Oh! Thank you" I giggled and shook my head, since when did Meredith Grey giggle over a small gesture.

"What?" Derek asked while taking his own seat and motioning for the waiter to come.

"Nothing, it's just no one has pulled a chair out for me, anyway it doesn't matter ignore me" I said and as I look up at him he was staring at me with a sly smile, and now it was my turn to ask "What?"

"Really? A beautiful lady like you should be treated nicely…" He said with a smile, and I blushed as he said this, _did he just really call me beautiful?_ My head seems to be putting too much meaning to words today. "Well I'm honoured to be the first" He laughed softly and winked at me playfully as the waiter came and took our orders.

The lunch went smoothly there was no awkward silence we just talked about work and schedules for the rest of the week. The conversation was going well until…

"So, enough about work tell me something about you." He said looking at me with interest and I sat there just staring at him like an idiot, because if someone is asked to say something about them selves normal people would talk about their past right away. But I'm me Meredith Grey the child of darkness I don't share my past, so all I said was…

"I've lived here in New York for almost my whole life. We moved here when I was 5, we use to live in Seattle. Well that's enough about me why don't we go take a stroll in Central Park, we still have time" I said changing the subject immediately. I started to stand up but he sat there looking at me like he was trying to put a puzzle together, but then he nodded and started to stand up.

He left some money that just covers everything we ate and we started to head outside the sunny weather of New York when he suddenly halted. "I don't have my body guards, people will rampage me" he said with a very cute worried look. I just shook my head while smiling.

I looked through my bag finding the hat that I always kept in for no apparent reason and handed it to him. "Here put this on" it was a Lakers snapback hat.

He looked at me weird with a small smirk "Really? Lakers?" his smirk getting wider.

"You don't want it? Fine!" I started to pull it away from him but he gripped it harder.

"I'll wear it, Thank you" he said putting it on backwards and adding some glasses "Do I look good?" He asked while wiggling his eyebrows. I rolled my eyes; it seems so easy to be around him.

We started walking outside and walked some more till we reached Central Park it was a nice park more like for a family destination. We walked around the big reservoir in the middle of the park. We were just walking just taking in the peacefulness.

**Derek's P.O.V**

"My whole life I've lived here in New York this is the only park I find nice, some place are just peaceful and beautiful." I said breaking the comfortable silence. She looked at me with interest and a bit of spark in her eyes. So I continued talking. "My parents would always take me here and just let me play in the carousel" I smiled at the memory.

"Well if you've lived here that long and this is the only park you find beautiful, your life is pretty boring then" She said making me look at her. I frowned slightly _did she just call my life boring? _I opened my mouth to retort but she cut me off by continuing.

"I'm just saying there are parks or lands out there that will take your breath away. You just haven't seen them" She said walking ahead of me while I stood behind her propping my hands to my hips. She turned around smiling.

"If you say there are other parks or "lands" that could "take my breath away" why don't you take me?" I challenged her arching an eyebrow. She was so easy to tease it felt like we have been doing this for a life time. We get along pretty quick, no awkward pauses in conversations and if we don't speak it feels so natural and comfortable.

It looks like she's trying to decide on something. I could tell by her actions, biting her lips and looking on the ground, she looks so adorable and yet still so beautiful. "Okey fine! I'll take you but we have to go back to the office to take my car keys coz we're gonna need MY car, your sports car won't get anywhere" she said walking pass me with a smirk.

Before I could follow her a kid stopped me. "Mr. Shepherd? Are you Mr. Derek Shepherd?" the kid asked, he seems to be around the age of 11 or 12. Long wavy golden hair with green beautiful eyes. Maybe I could reveal myself it won't hurt.

"Yes I am" I said while I took off my sunglasses and smile at the boy. "Do you need anything, buddy?" as I ask him this he seemed to be happy and pulled out a small book from his pocket.

"Could you please sign my basketball and my book?" he asked very politely.

"Sure! No problem, what's your name buddy?" I asked starting to write on the ball.

"Aidan, Aidan Andrews! And I want to be a superstar like you!" The kid beamed.

"Well Aidan, just follow your dreams and you never know you might be even better than me!

**Hi Aidan! **

**Good Luck! **

**Derek Shepherd**

Wish you all the best buddy" I said as I handed him back his book and pen. He ran back to his parents and friends. As I looked at Meredith I saw her standing not far from me, she IS breath taking I can't wait to spend more time with her outside work. There's a lot more to know about Meredith Grey she's a mystery I desperately want to know.

**A/N**: So that's it for now! next chapter...where do you guys think Mer will bring Derek?  
**_Like it? Hate it?_**

**Read, Review & Love**


	4. Can't Get Enough

**Disclaimer**: Grey's Anatomy is not mine sadly

**A/N**: Sorry for taking so long, Holiday and had to change some things in the story but here it is!

**Enjoy!**

We went back to the building to get my car and I started in the road I'm very familiar with. It's was starting to get dark and the clouds were getting darker. I'm starting to think it's a bad idea of bringing Derek to my very special place. He's wearing shoes that must've cost like thousands of dollars, I'm sure he wouldn't want any mud in it. This is a bad idea!

"Hey you sure you still want to go?" I asked him staring straight ahead.

"Of course I do! Why wouldn't I?" He asked. His voice sounded a bit of like a 10 year old kid.

"Oh! Okey… it's just it's getting dark and it might rain then it will be muddy to where we are heading" I said a bit nervous that he might not like my special place.

"Mer, If you're worried about me getting muddy. Don't, I'm totally fine with it, plus I need adventure once in a while" he told me and I glanced at him for a moment and he gave me the McDreamy smile. He called me 'Mer' no one has shortened my name like that, maybe Merri but not Mer, it sounds like I can get use to someone calling me mer. Especially Derek.

"Good! We're nearly there" I said smiling.

"Here? Where's there?" He ask "It's all trees here" I laughed.

"That's the point, that's what's so amazing about it" I said teasing him.

"Really? You're not a murderer are you? This is not where you bring people and you murder them right?" he asked with a fake scared look on his face but I could tell there's amusement in his voice. I chuckled and he gave me a soft smile.

"No. Mr! I am not a murderer! Just to let you know I'm offended that you don't trust me after fetching your coffee for the last three years!" Then we both laugh. "Anyways we're here!"

"Here?" he asked looking around through the windshield. I went out the car and waited for him to get out of the car. When he went out the car he was still inspecting the surroundings. "So is this it?" he suddenly asked.

"Ummm…yeah, what ya think?" I asked putting my hands into my jeans back pocket, it's starting to become cold because it's nearing dawn.

"Well…I see it's very peaceful, I've never known a place in New York as peaceful as this! But It's still just a park" he said look straight at me and smiling. Mimicking my movement he put his hands into his pockets too. "I'm still waiting to be amaze" he smiled even wider. When I didn't answer him and it's because of those sparkling blue eyes _I got distracted!_ He raised his eyebrows obviously waiting for an answer. Then I snapped out.

"Oh! That's right you want to be amaze?" I asked him and he nodded like a kid. "Follow me you haven't seen anything" I said. I don't know what came over me but I pulled his hand. I tried releasing it but he was gripping it too, so I held it. It felt right holding his hand like it belongs there.

After a short walk, we went up a hill and there we stood looking over the busy town of New York. I heard him gasped "This is mesmerising!" he said "I mean look at the lights, you can see everything from up here! And this land…" he turned to face me "It's breath taking" we stared at each other for awhile then he took both of my hands "Thank you, how did you found this place?"

"I was driving around once and I got here, and since then when I want peacefulness or just feeling lonely, I go here." I explained "This land is for sale actually, and I'm gonna buy it someday" I told him, he only nodded and smile then he said…

"Well, you have proven to me that there is a beautiful land that takes away people's breath, what now?" He asked then suddenly the rain fell and we started running towards my car. Once we were safe inside I started to reverse the car and onto the road.

"We can go to my apartment it's not far from here. We can have some coffee for awhile while we get our clothes dried of… of course if it's alright with you and if you're not busy" I half rambled.

"No that's perfectly fine" He said "great idea we need to dry off fast if we don't wanna have pneumonia." He stated and we rode to my house having small talks.

**Derek's P.O.V**

She actually ask me to have coffee with her at her apartment, this is a date right? It has to be. Lunch, walk around the park, holding hands, spending time with each other and now coffee, definitely a date. Now we're standing in front of her apartment and she looks so adorable trying to find the right key. When she opened the door she flicked the lights on and I saw her surroundings, not much furniture, simple, so Meredith like.

"I will be right back" she told me as I looked around there were some photos on top of her small desk in the corner of the lounge. The photos contained pictures of hers and as I could recognise the girl it was Cristina her friend from work. She came back "Hey! These are some clothes from my stepdad (Richard) you can wear them for now while I put our clothes in the dryer" I thanked her and tried to locate where the bathroom is "Oh! Sorry my bad! The bathroom is just down the hall and the right door at the end.

"Thanks you've got a nice place here" I complimented.

"Well thank you too" she answered smiling "And while you change I'll put the coffee on"

"Good Idea" I replied as continued down the hallway.

As I came out of the bathroom I could smell the coffee, it was good. I came into the kitchen to find her already nursing her coffee. She looked up realising I was standing by her door way "Hey! Did the clothes fit?" I just nodded and smile.

She stood up and started walking to the coffee machine to make me some. I don't know what happened but the next thing I know I was already walking towards her. She felt my presence and turned around, I heard her gasp probably because of our closeness. I looked into her eyes and down to her lips. The next thing I know my lips were locking with hers. It was slow and soft and just stealing each other's breath, she had her hand running through my curls it felt nice. I gently pulled her even closer by her waist putting my arms around her, she fits. In every inch, every contour of our body. We fit! When we needed to come up for air we put our foreheads together and I whispered a "wow".

She pulled away a little bit to look at me "I enjoyed today, you know people usually consider this as a date?" I said playfully.

"Oh really?" she said raising her eyebrow with a small smirk.

"Yeah! You see, I took you to lunch, we went for a walk and more walking" I said and we both laughed "Then took you home and we just shared an amazing kiss" I said quite proud of my statement.

"First of all the walking was worth it, and second you didn't take me home, I took us home!" she said we were both smiling and she was still in my arms content. Then I said in a more serious tone.

"No, Seriously! I wanna do this again I had fun and I'm pretty sure you did too! So Meredith can I take you to dinner tomorrow night?" I asked her hopefully.

She made a gesture that looked like she was thinking and she said "I did enjoy today, but…"

"but? There's a but?"

"Let me finish!"

"Okey, sorry" I love her bossiness _Wait did I just say Love? Way too early for that!_

"As I was saying I enjoyed it but I think the level of fun wasn't enough so I'm gonna say yes to dinner" She said _Thank God_ I thought. Just then I kissed her again, I can really get use to this. For the rest of the night we ordered pizza and watched some movies.

**A/N**: So the next chapter would be like an epilogue. So yeah!  
Like it? Hate it? Let me know

**Read, Review & Love**


	5. Author's Note

A/N: Okey, Seriously guys! Sorry it's taking a long time for me to update. I have like a massive writers block. Somehow I have already got epilogue written but I'm planning on doing 2 more chapters before that. So I might have to write more of a MerDer fluff, dates and etc. then it might be it, coz I wasn't really planning on making this fic long but here I am. So 2 more chapters before epilogue  
I hope you guys understand I really appreciate your reviews and would really like to hear your prediction on what kind of date MerDer might be having…  
But I promise I will update soon:D

Thanks

Julia


	6. Let's Hope it isn't No

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Grey's if I did there will be no HiatusJ (I know, I know "But you just put a hiatus on your story") lol

**A/N**: Okey guys! Here it is the next chapterJ Thank you for your patience. I love all your reviews and as I said before I have written this story that is why I already have an epilogue but decided on sneaking a lil' bit of chapters. So yeah enough me talking and I hope you guys ENJOY this update!

5 months had passed and it was Monday morning, I woke up and stretched my limbs and looked at my clock. Once I looked at it I suddenly bolted off the bed, it 15 mins to 7 I was going to be late. I ran to the shower, put my work clothes real quick, brushed my teeth and left my hair down. I practically flew out the door and nearly broke some laws as I sped through the usual busy streets of New York. I didn't bother buying Derek coffee I know he'll understand it was his fault anyway he kept me up all night, well not in a dirty way but it was great either way. We talked on the phone for hours last night because apparently the convention he had to attend to was boring. He decided to call me instead, and of course I fell asleep and forgot to set my alarm which is now I am late. So here I am running into the building and got to my desk, threw my bag and was about to go to Derek's office. As soon as I threw my bag to my chair a man groaned and I was surprised that Derek was sitting on my chair.

He faked hurt when he got hit with my bag and looked at his watch "Miss Grey, It seems to me that you're 15 mins late, there are things that has to be done in this office, and you know what I do if my workers are late?…" he said with a stern look on his face and he got up putting both of his hand flat on my desk and he leaned closer.

I looked at him with wide eyes I could just imagine how I look like with my hair dried by it self sticking in different directions I must've looked funny because he suddenly chuckled and shook his head reaching for something on the table…

"…I bring them coffee to make their day" and suddenly I realised he was playing with me, and here I though he was going to say 'I fire them' but no he was playing, McAss!

"You! I thought you were gonna fire me!" I said punching him on the shoulder, although I know it won't hurt because apparently I have 'tiny ineffectual fists'.

"Hey! At least I bought you coffee" he said giving me a dreamy smile before leaning in and giving me a soft kiss. "Good Morning by the way" he pulled away still smiling and sat back down. "How's your morning?"

"Seriously? You ask me how my morning is when I was late and my so called boyfriend making me think that he's gonna fire me…" I said scowling.

"and?" he said eyeing the coffee in my hand.

I sighed I can never get mad with him for so long. "…and my McAss boyfriend bought me coffee" as I went around my desk and stood in front of him, he stood up as well and wrapped his arms around my waist an I put my hands on his chest.

"True! Minus the McAss part I rather like the one you and Cristina calls me, what was it McSteamy?" With this said I started laughing.

"You wish, that's only for hot and sexy guys" I said smiling at his pouty face.

"And your amazing boyfriend isn't hot and sexy?" He said and kissed me.

"Just a little…maybe…umm…sometimes" I stuttered with my words as he kissed my neck.

"What about now?" Kissing the part he knows I can't resist.

"Hmmmm…definitely Sexy" I said just above a whisper. Suddenly…

"Oh God! I'm blind for life! McDreamy don't suck my person's neck like you're a vampire!" Cristina said a little bit loud that most people might have attracted attention. I blushed of embarrassment so I just smiled at Cristina. I could even hear Derek chuckling.

"So that's what you guys call me 'McDreamy' huh?" Derek whispered into my ear as I turned my back on him only he wouldn't take his arms off my waist.

"Isn't there some rule that says 'No PDA at any kind of workplace'?" Cristina asked while handing me a piece of paper. Derek and I just both shrugged and I reached out for the paper.

"What's this?" I asked scanning through the paper…Limo, Tux, Invitation and the list goes on.

"Your list for the Oscar tonight so your McDreamy here will be all prepared" she said pointing at Derek and walking away "I suggest you starting now and less sucking each other or you won't be finishing it on time"

I looked at the list and Cristina was right there's a lot to do. Derek let go of me only to look over my shoulder and putting both hands against the desk cornering me and looking at the list too. "You sure you can finish this all day?" he asked dreamily.

"Of course I can! Are you questioning my ability?" I asked his turning my head a little bit to look at him and he kissed me quickly.

"Maybe" he said with a cheeky smile then he stepped backwards a little bit because I stood in front of him with hands on my waist and I raised an eyebrow at him. _'He was mocking me!'_ He kissed me again and made a quick run to his office and shut the door only for him to open it again and peek his head out "Don't worry about my tux I have it all sorted out" and with that he smiled and went inside his office.

**Derek's P.O.V **

It was already 6 in the afternoon and all day I could hear Meredith talking on the phone or should I say yelling, just to make sure that things come on time. I went out of my office and Meredith wasn't there so I decided I will just buy pizza first and we could eat and give her a break. When I came back she was back in her desk writing things.

"Hey, you hungry?" I said to her leaning down and hiding the pizza behind my back like a bouquet of flowers.

"No" Was her only response without looking up.

"Even thought it's a Hawaiian pizza?" with this I got her attention, she looked up at me and smiled.

"With extra pineapple and ham?" she asked me like a little kid and I just nodded, she stood up and gave me a kiss. "Thank you"

"Come on let's eat in my office" I winked at her and started walking and she followed.

When we were inside my office half way through the pizza I just couldn't believe up until now _'how can a tiny person eat so much and yet look so adorable?' _She's so beautiful even though with a little bit of make up she's a natural. She doesn't even have to wear anything classy or fashionable to make her look sexy, just with the jeans that hugged her ass nicely and her shirt that showed all her curves. I never felt like this ever before, the girls I've date are so different from her the others are either too fashionable, too much make-up or the last one I dated who would have died of diabetes. Meredith Grey is so different she's so simple yet perfect in every way.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked taking me out of my thoughts. I shook my head and leaned in the couch we were sitting in and started kissing her neck again.

"Nothing you're so beautiful… adorable… perfect and incredibly sexy" I whispered in her ear and I could see goose bumps forming on her neck. I chuckle at this happy that I have the same affect on her as she does to me, I felt her pushing my shoulder away.

"What do you want?" she asked raising her eyebrows. I looked at her confuse like she had two heads.

"Nothing, why? Can't I compliment my girlfriend once in a while?" I said going back to her neck dropping small kisses. She only shrugged her shoulders.

"Anyways we need to know who your date will be tonight so we know what dress we can get her" I pulled back and looked at her incredulously. _'Has she gone insane? Why would I go with someone else?'_

"Mer…" I said as I shook my head.

"What?"

"You are my **DATE**." I emphasised the word date.

"What!? No Derek! You know that I don't do dresses and formal parties"

"Come on please Mer… I don't wanna go alone."

"But you're not going alone were gonna get you a date"

"I don't want anyone else, please Mer? Please?" I said giving her the McDreamy look which I know and she knows I only use it when I really want her to say 'Yes'.

"I'll think about it, okey? But I don't know Der" I sigh. I can't push her and I won't.

"Okey but can you give me a favour?" I said as soft as I can, I held her hands. She nodded. "If you plan on not coming tonight, please don't find me a date. I don't want anyone else" I told her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Okey" was all her reply then she stood up and walked to the door. "Meet me in the front of the building at 9 if I'm not there and the limo comes then my answer is 'No'" she said opening the door.

"Well let's hope your answer isn't 'No'" I smiled at her.

"We'll see" she said smiling at me brightly and walked out of my office.

Each and everyday Meredith Grey just gives me more reasons to love her even more. The way I wake up in the morning with her wrapped around my body and her snores feeling the room is the most amazing thing and the reason I get up in the morning. Every detail about her just attracts me I can't get enough of her. I can't live without her, now I feel like I can't breathe if I can't see her, with that I made a promise to myself that some day. One day. I will make Meredith Grey my wife.

**A/N:** Okey so what do you guys think Mer's answer will be? Do you think he will let Derek go alone? Tell me about what ya think:)

**Read, Review and Love**


	7. Go or NOT Go?

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Grey's or else I'd be hanging out with Patrick and Ellen all day!

**A/N**: Okey ! I apologise for the very long wait but I had to finish the book I needed to read for the camp, which will be tomorrow. I thought I'd write it really quick today. So this is just a filler. Sorry guys really!

Enjoy!

I paced back and forth in my bedroom I looked at my phone. 7:30. _'Oh boy! I should be __preparing now if I want to come'_. Only I don't know if I want to come scratch that I WANT to come but coming with Derek means telling the whole world that we're exclusively dating. Then next thing I know paparazzi would be following me too asking questions and I don't want that. But also if I don't come Derek would be sad because he has to come alone. When I told him 'I don't know' earlier I saw his sad eyes and they were heartbreaking. I don't want to be the one who caused him sadness, I want to be the one who'd make him the happiest man on earth. '_Arrgghh! Screw the freakin' paparazzies! I'm going to the Oscars with my McDreamy'_ Then I called Cristina for a little bit of help. It's 7:45 now I only have an hour and forty-five minutes seeing that the ride from my apartment to the place I'm meeting Derek is 30 mins away.

"Hello Cris?"

"Mer?"

"yeah…umm…I have to ask you a favour"

"This better be worth it Meredith"

"I swear I will give you something nice in return"

"Why? did you not finish the list and now McDreamy is freaking out and pulling out his hair and you want me to finish the list while you glue back Derek's hair?"

"What!? No! no nothing to do about the list, I finish all of it"

"meh…It was a good guess anyway"

"Anyways as I was saying nothing to do about the list, the only problem now is me"

"Mer, this is nothing new, you always have problems" Cristina whined on the phone.

"yes I know I have lot's of problem but right now my problem is to get dress up fancy coz I have to attend the Oscars"

"Your going? You decided!"

"Yeah he gave me the McDreamy look and I couldn't resis it" I laughed and Cristina laughed as well.

"Well I'll come now"

"Okey, cya in 10…Thanks Cris!"

"Whateva cya" Typical Cristina.

While I waited for Cristina I opened my wardrobe and there it is the dress that Derek picked for me _'I still can't believe that he picked the best dress and also the perfect one!'_ (A/N: MerDer picked the dress later after their pizza meeting) It was a cream Lanvin, a 'V' neck style with long sleeve that I would pull up when I wear it. There was also a slit in the front middle that came from just above my thighs that went all the way down the floor. The dress was all matching a black belt and also jewelleries were included. I looked at the dress admiring it it was simple yet elegant. Closing my wardrobe I went to shower so that when Cristina comes all I need to do is dress up and she can help me with my hair and make-up. 20 mins later I came out of the bathroom with a robe on and make-up all done. On my way out of the bathroom I found Cristina sitting on my bed.

"Great you're here! Can you please do my hair after I put my dress on? ...and also please pick a shoe that will go with the dress... thank you!" I said while taking the dress from the the wardrobe and running back to the bathroom to change.

"yeah, yeah sure hurry up! I need to go back Owen is waiting!" all she got for an answer is me shutting the door.

I only have a few minutes to get ready it'll take forever to get to the building. By the time I came out it was already 8:20 I still have at least 15 mins to do my hair. On my bed I found a Christian Louboutin heels which I thought was perfect for the dress. I put it on and said to Cristina "I can always count on ya! The shoe does go with the dress"

"Yeah well your belt is black so I thought it would go well, now get your lil' butt over here so I can get home and get laid" I just smiled and shook my head and went over to my dresser. It didn't take long to do my hair because I had it down Cristina just had to set it up a little bit. I stood in front of my full length mirror, I turned around and ask Cristina from where she was sitting in my bed. "How do I look?

"You really want my opinion?" I just nodded my head. Cristina did a gesture that looks like she's thinking with her hand on her chin.

"Well I can tell that Derek won't be able to keep Derek jr. inside his pants for long and he'll want to rip your dress before u even get inside the theatre. I'll give you 5 mins in the limo and that dress would be already half way up your thighs." She said this with a straight face like she really meant it.

"In other words, I look way too inappropriate, if Derek would want to rip it of me that fast! Do I look like a slut!?" I said a bit panicked. Cristina stood up and walk over to me and put both her hands in my shoulder.

"Mer all I'm saying you look hot and Derek won't be able to contain himself. Go! Before he runs off with someone else" I glared at her "I'm just joking! Chill lady!" she said and started walking off down the stairs. I glanced once more in the mirror and started walking out of the house.

"Here goes nothing!"

**A/N:** I know, I know! No MerDer sorry! Wow I feel like Shonda! But there will be MerDer next chapter…See I guess I'll just keep writing more and I'll change my epilogue. Let me know what you guys think! BTW! Mer looks exactly like how Ellen Pompeo went to the People's Choice Awards:)

**Read, Review & Love**


	8. Here We Go

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Grey's Anatomy, if I did… well let's just say that I'd go crazy!

**Author:** Sorry guys! I know it seems like I abandoned this fic but I haven't, because I like finishing something I've started. **I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN THIS FANFIC!** Thank you for the reviews! Love it! Please feel free to review more, give me more ideas! My reason for disappearing? School, it's my last year of high school and I just finished exams so I have time to write:)

Okey I reposed this because had to correct some bits :)

**Enjoy!**

**Derek P.O.V.  
**  
It's nearly 9 and she's no coming, if she doesn't come I'll be alone tonight which wouldn't be great. I feel so pathetic that I can't even stay away from her for at least a few hours. I paced back and forth in front of the building waiting for the limo to come and pick as up.

"Dude Chill, stop pacing you're giving me a headache and it's starting to become pathetic" Even Mark thinks I'm pathetic.

"No, I can't stop pacing coz what if she comes and she just came coz I was pushing her to come and she would feel pressured then she might start to pull away from me and that would put a strain between our relationship and -..." I stopped hearing Mark laugh while looking down on his phone and leaning against a pole. Without looking up Mark commented.

"You know you're thinking way too deep about this Man! Just calm your horses. She will come and she will be happy to come and everything will be fine and then Bam! happily ever after." he said. Looking up he added "What happened to the Derek I knew? Cocky and optimistic, you're starting to turn into a chick... Worrying too much." Mark finished and I just nod and walked towards him standing beside him and he went back texting on his phone.

"I think I'm falling for her..." I stated shoving my hands inside my pockets.

"Okey lemme make this clear. Me. Mark Sloan don't do fairytale so if you're gonna talk sappy talk to someone else." Mark said making a disgusted face.

I looked at him with a slight glare "You know for a best friend you suck!"

"I've heard that before, but usually ladies mean it in a good way." Mark smirks at me while wiggling his eyebrows.

I was just about to retort something when I hear a car coming, at first I thought it was the limo but when I looked it was her. She came!. As she was coming out of her car, I started to walk towards her and I could hear Mark in the background saying "And they live happily ever after" I can just imagine him saying it while rolling his eyes.

As I reached her and came into the light my breath got caught to my throat she was absolutely breath-taking. I didn't think she can get more amazing just then I had to kiss her and so I did. When we came up for air "Hi, you came" I whispered.

"I did" she says breathlessly. "I couldn't let you sulk all night, can I?" she says in a lighter tone.

I looked at her and asked "I'm not pressuring you am I?, I mean you do wanna go, right?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes Derek, don't worry everything will be alright" She says reassuringly and then she gave me a smile and kissed me again.

She turned to Mark who's looking at our exchange and Meredith pulled me walking towards Mark.

"So Mark no date tonight?" she joked.

"Me? No, my date usually comes after the party" he said winking at Meredith. "And I'm so glad that you came coz sissy here is starting to get restless" I glared at Mark and Meredith just looked at me and started giggling. She pulled me and hugged me around the waist while I put my arm around her shoulder.

Minutes later the limo came, we all hopped in and Meredith snuggled closer to me. "Have I told you how breath-taking you look tonight? I can just rip off this dress from you right now" I whispered to her ear and she started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked her.

"First of all thank you and you're looking very dapper Mr. Shepherd, Second of all it was just that Cristina said something similar to what you said. She said she'll give us 5 mins before my dress is up to my knee" She said with a slight giggle.

"Well she's right I'm just glad I have self-control" I said as I place soft kisses just behind her ear while caressing her hips.

**Meredith P.O.V  
**  
"Ugghh! Seriously enough with the PDA you guys do know I'm here right? I'm not invisible am I?" Mark said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Just be glad that I let you ride with us" Derek commented back with a slight glare towards Mark and Mark just smirk at him.

"Later Der" I whispered to him and we went back to just snuggling for the rest of the ride and making small talks.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As we neared the theatre I could see the paparazzi already shining flashes outside the card window of the limo. I gripped Derek's hand "It'll be alright, don't worry I'll be beside you all the time" Derek said reassuringly and then dropped a kiss to my temple.

We got Mark to leave the limo first and when it was our turn Derek gave me a squeeze in the hand and gave me a very charming smile "Let's get this over with" he said and I just smiled and nod. Derek went out first and he took my hand being a gentleman he wrapped my arm around his. As soon as I was out flashes of camera were being shoved to our faces.

"Just smile, it'll be less chaos when we get inside" Derek whispered.

"Okey" was my only response.

As we start to walk inside where the red carpet was Derek was pulled to some interviews and he proudly presents me as his girlfriend. Just the way he says it makes me happy and I really don't regret that I came tonight. After the long line of interviews and photos being taken we finally got to the door and found our seats.

He stood behind me and whispered "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect" I said because right now I feel like everything is really perfect.

"You are perfect" he said and I blushed before he took his own seat.

It was a few more minutes before they started the event. Derek's name got mentioned during the nominations for best drama actors, I held his hand and he gave mine a squeeze both of us holding our breaths.

"… and the Oscar goes to Derek Shepherd!" We both let out the air we were holding and Derek stood up and bent down to kiss me. The kiss was quick but full of happiness.

He started to walk up the stage and received his award. I haven't seen him look so happy, his smile almost reaching his eyes. I watch and listen as he starts to say his speech.

"Hi everyone, first of all I'd love to say a big thank you to everyone, to the cast of "My Love for You", and to Ben Smith the director of the film. I'd like to say how fortunate I am to be working with all of you, thank you. And I just want to say to my girlfriend who supported me all the way, this is for you, you're my inspiration to keep going, you make everything better! Thank you and I love you!"

I gasp at this and I was so shock that I kept staring at his eyes, the love just shinning through them. He loves me! He actually said it in front of everyone. I should be freaking out but I'm not because… I love him too.

As Derek start to walk back to me I leaped up my seat and kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. When I pulled back we were both smiling widely and I said it…

"I Love you too" If it was possible his smile got even wider.

"I love you too, you do know that we are being shown in the tv right now right?" he said smirking and I blushed.

"Grey stop jumping him wait till the event finishes" Mark whispered beside me and I just responded a simple 'Shut up'.

The rest of the night went on and I held Derek's hand through out the event, every now and then he'll ask if I feel alright or just feeling cold and I would reassure him that I was fine every time he asked.

When we were travelling back home "Thank you, it was a wonderful speech." I said grinning.

"No thank you, you're the reason for all this, I love you. Now we can start celebrating" he said in a cheeky way 'Gosh he's adorable and hot!' "Thank God Mark went to the after party" he said laughing as I joined him. It was a perfect night and I was glad that I came.

**Author:** What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know:)

**Read, Review & Love**


	9. Finally Mine!

**Disclaimer:** As many times I'd like to say I OWN GREY'S ANATOMY it will not happen coz I'm simply not Shonda :(

**Author:** First of all to my best friend Sasha (Boosfish) thanks for proofreading this chap :) and also thank you for reviewing and making me believe that I have a stalker (which was very creepy) Love, Mockingbird XD

And now to all the readers of this fanfic thank you for reviewing it makes my day :) So this chapter skips 2 years later, I'm thinking of doing time jumps but I dunno yet we'll see. I'll post the nxt chapter next weekend again :)

**ENJOY!**

2 years later….

Meredith's P.O.V

It's this day again, the day I used to celebrate alone and now I celebrate it with the love of my life. Derek Shepherd. Just thinking about his name gives me butterflies. He's so incredible and amazing, since the day we've been together he's always been amazing, but now I'm feeling very upset. Last year on Valentine's Day he gave me breakfast in bed and full on bouquet of roses on my work desk. Now there's nothing- no morning wake up call, no breakfast in bed and as I approached my desk… no roses. Maybe I'm just being dramatic, I shouldn't be so spoiled. He doesn't have to give me gifts every Valentine's, but this year I actually have a gift for him, I got him the Rolex he's been admiring from the catalogue. Last year, I didn't buy him anything because I wasn't in the "Valentine spirit" yet. 'Ughh!' I'm becoming that girl! The girl who wants everything to be celebrated! I blame Derek; he made me all soft and gooey. Looking at the pile of work, I realized I should be getting to work.

I dropped my stuff on my table and like I do every morning, I take the files to Derek's office with his coffee in my hand. As I opened the door to his office I immediately dropped all the files. Thank goodness I was holding the coffee tightly or else there would be coffee everywhere. Rose petals thrown everywhere, red and white heart-shaped balloons floating in the air. It's like cheesiness overload. There he was, standing in the middle of his office wearing his goofy smile with a bouquet of red and white roses in hand. With a small gasp I started walking towards him. I felt that there was this imaginary magnet pulling us together.

When I was in front of him he reached for my hand, gave me the bouquet and took the coffee to put on his desk. He reached for my hand again and said…

"Meredith Cassandra Grey, since the day I hired you, I was captured by your beautiful eyes, but then I thought being involved with you won't be a good idea since you were gonna work for me and I had a girlfriend then," he paused and we both laughed a little. "Then 2 years ago, I asked you to work on a holiday and now I wish I'd done it ages ago but I'm glad I still asked. I love that you can eat as much as you can and not worry about your weight. I love that your nose scrunch up whenever you think I have gone crazy. I love that after I spend the day with you, I can still smell your flowery fragrance. And I love that you are the last person I want to talk to before I go to sleep at night even though most of the time is just through phone calls. And I'm not asking you this because it's Valentine's Day, but it's because I realised that when you want to spend the rest of your life with somebody, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible. Meredith Grey, I love you. Will you do me the honor of taking me to be your husband?" He knelt down on the ground and took out a velvet box with a princess cut diamond white gold ring, not too grand, it was elegant.

Derek nervously waited for my response as I just stood there dumbfounded with tears streaming down my cheeks. I was about to answer when there was a cough in the background. "Umm… Mer, usually when somebody asks you a question you're supposed to answer it," Cristina interrupted. Just then I only realised that Cristina and Mark were in the room as well.

"I was just about to when someone interrupted our moment," I said to her with a muffled giggle. I looked back at Derek his eyes so hopeful and twinkling. "Derek Timothy Shepherd, there's nothing in this world that would make me happier than to be your wife," I replied. And if possible, Derek's grin grew wider as he slipped the ring to my finger. It fits perfectly! I thought as I admired the ring on my finger, it was beautiful.

"Do you like it or do you want to pick your own ring?" Derek asked.

"No, I love it! It's perfect. I love you too," I said, before placing my hand to his cheek and kissing him.

'Happy Valentine's Day,' he whispered in my ear, his breath tickling me and sending quivers down my back.

"Excuse us while we go vomit, I think I need a drink," Cristina said, starting to walk out of the office.

"Hey congrats man! It's great but now I need some scotch! And Grey, you're finally off the market! Yang, wait for me!" Mark said slipping out of the room. "Hurry up McSteamy" could be heard down the hall.

Derek and I both laughed then we looked at each other. "I appreciate this, I think you've made up for all the times I didn't spend Valentine's Day," I told him.

"Well, today is the day we first dated," he said. "You just made me the happiest man alive."

"Aren't your cheeks getting sore yet with all the smiling?" I teased him while smoothing out the lines of his dimpled cheeks.

"No, and they'll never get sore as long as I have you, you make me happy." I rolled my eyes at his super cheesiness.

"Okaaay, Mr. Cheesy Fiancé, now that we're engaged, I believe that someone has to break it to his mum that her only baby boy is getting married," I said while walking out his office.

"That's not funny, Mer" he said with a cute pout on his face. "By the way, I'll take you out to dinner tonight. I have something planned." He added with a cheeky smile.

Read, Review & Love

CileSuns92: Thank you for the constant review and for sticking to my fic :) by the way school is great :) thanks!

yamiiGAlover: Yamzzz I know you're dirty in mind XD but I can't write dirty… I suckXD Thanks for the review Yamzzz:)


	10. Our Next Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grey's Anatomy but I am very excited for season 10!

**Author:** So… here is the next chapter, I know I said last last weekend but I thought holidays are coming up so I just decided to post it now :) This will be the last chapter of this story before the epilogue.

**ENJOY!**

1 year later…

4 years ago I was hired to work under him; as soon as I saw him, I was captivated by his beautiful piercing blue eyes. Right then it was like my life was on fast-forward, I saw everything, I saw him at the end of the aisle smiling at me then us having babies then us sitting in our front porch while we watch our grandkids. Every day, I hoped that he would notice me, love me, now I can't believe everything is falling into place. As I walk slowly down the aisle at my own wedding, my eyes locked with his thinking how lucky I was. It was just as I imagined, wedding in the land I showed him – our first date. It became special for the both of us. I'm wearing a simple white wedding dress and Derek wore a very handsome tux. Beside him was Mark, and on my side I can see Cristina looking kinda bored. It was a small wedding ceremony. Derek's family, both my sisters and my father are here as well.

When I reached Derek he instantly took my hand in his and whispered "You look gorgeous," then kissed them.

"Thank you," I whispered back and gave him a soft smile as the priest started to greet everyone.

"We gather here today to unite these two homosapiens in marriage and for them to confess their love to each other in front of their love ones…" Both Derek and I got caught in each other's gaze just smiling with tears in our eyes as the priest continues his speech.

"Do you Derek Timothy Shepherd take thee Meredith Cassandra Grey to care for, cherish, through hardships and triumphs forever and ever?" The Priest asked Derek.

Without tearing his eyes off me, Derek answered "I do, always and forever".

I couldn't help but tear up more as the priest asks me the same question. "I do, always and forever," I answered almost too immediately which made Derek chuckle a little bit.

"Derek and Meredith will now exchange rings and vows that they have written. Can you please start Meredith?" The Priest announced as Mark handed Derek the rings.

As the priest mentioned my name I felt a bit nervous because I thought that I would forget my vows. But as I looked back into those beautiful piercing blue eyes it seems like I didn't need to remember my vows because they just all came to me. "Derek, I love you, I adored you from the very beginning. I was one of those girls who fawned over you and well let's just say I couldn't help it," we both laughed, "I love you even though sometimes you make me eat muesli. I love you even when you won't let me eat my cold pizza but I love you even more when you buy me a strawberry cheesecake. Also I will promise you that I will stay as far away as I can from any cooking utensil and also I promise that I will try and keep my snoring a bit quieter," which made everyone laugh. "But most of all I promise you I will never run away even if we hit a rough patch, I will keep fighting, we'll keep fighting! This is now and forever," I finished with now tears fully made it down our faces as I slipped the ring to Derek's finger.

**Derek's P.O.V**

"Derek? Can you please say your vow?" The priest asked then I nodded and cleared my throat before speaking.

"My sweet cupcake…" I smirked at her while Meredith rolls her eyes "I know how much you LOVE my cheesiness and now that I'm giving my heart to you, your life will be so full of cheesiness that you'll eventually get tired of eating cold pizza. I know most of my fans out there are ladies and as much as you are tired of hearing this coming out from me, since the day I laid eyes on you all I wanted to do was to look at you. You took my breath away and I fell fast and hard. I know I can be a pain sometimes, but for some reason you still put up with me and I love you for that. As others say, they see their love of their life when everything becomes slow motion and eyes locks together. For us that happened but also that's not all that happened I also saw our fast forward, getting married, having a family and babies that could make up a team of basketball. Also I saw us with grey hair and watching our family. As for your cooking, you don't have to do much because I will cook you anything you want and buy you all the cheesecake you want. I promise to you that even if we fight I will always show up and be with you all the time, I will love you forever up until my last breath my dear cherry pie," I finished with happy tears streaming down my face as I slipped the ring to her slender finger and I brought it to my mouth to kiss it.

"We can now welcome Mr. and Mrs. Shepherd to the new chapter of their life, you may kiss your bride!" the priest said as everyone started clapping and I leaned in and Meredith met me half way. We shared a passionate kiss that lasted like forever that Mark and Cristina had to clear their throat. That kind of kiss always leaves us completely breathless.

"Mrs. Shepherd?" I asked Meredith as I offered her my arm.

"Mr. Shepherd," she nodded with a smirk and linked our arms together as we made our way down the aisle and Meredith threw her bouquet of flowers and surprisingly it was Cristina who caught it. Right then when Cristina caught it she turned to her right and kissed Mark full on which made everyone shake their heads and laugh.

As other people would ask 'don't your cheeks hurt from smiling so much?' my cheeks would never hurt from smiling as long as I have the love of my life in my arms. Just then I turned to Meredith and lifted her into my arms, carrying her bridal style which made her squeal and we both laughed. We made our way to the limo that's waiting for us to lead us to a 5 star restaurant, where our reception is being held. We know many of media presenters would be there and a lot more of paparazzi 'invading our little own world of happiness but I can't complain can I? It is my job but a little privacy would be nice' I thought to myself. After the reception the fun part starts which makes everything worth it '*cough* *cough* Just between me and my brand new wife of course.'

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*. *.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

As we have suspected a week later our faces were already published in almost all magazine with headings such us "McDreamy got hitched!" "Prince charming has finally fallen under his secretary's spell!" "Sorry ladies, McDreamy has been tied down" "Many girls – young and old – have been heartbroken over McDreamy's wedding." There was even another article saying- "A pregnant girl claims that she is pregnant with McDreamy's baby only Derek Shepherd has never been to Scotland. We believe that she needs a consult from Derek's psychiatrist sister."

Meredith and I lay in our hotel bed laughing while we kept reading the magazines in the internet. We decided to spend our honeymoon in Venice where Meredith always wanted to go. After a week of honeymooning, we will be travelling around Europe for a while.

"Good Night Mr. Shepherd, I love you," Meredith whispers as she snuggles in my chest.

"Good Night Mrs. Shepherd, I love you always and forever, sweet dreams my love," I whispered back and kissed her temple then I reached for the lamp to turn it off.

**Author:** What do you guys think? Like it? Hate it? Lemme know :)

Also epilogue will be posted soon :) keep the comments coming!  
Thank you!

**Hockeyplayer:** Thanks for the review :)

**CileSun92:** yeah it's an AU and I wanted to use Timothy for a change :) and I really tried my best to make his vow here somewhat cheesyXD Thank you:)

**Fznevtiwala:** Thank you :)

**Breonnabaker:** yeah… the time jumps made it more easier :) Thanks!

**Williamsm98:** Glad you like it! Thank you :) I tried to include the papzzz! Hope you liked this update :)

**Read, Review & Love**


End file.
